Forcing Fantasies
by sheproclaimeditrandomly
Summary: Fantasies don't always want to come true. Sometimes it requires brutal force. ONESHOT RonHermione


**Disclaimer: I have a head ache. Don't talk to me.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**(Okay, okay, I don't own them.)**

* * *

"_Oh, Ron," Hermione said breathlessly, "I love you!"_

"_Oh, Hermione," Ron said, taking her face tenderly between his hands, "Sweet, beautiful Hermione, I love you, too!"_

"_Kiss me, my love!" Hermione said._

Now, if you had to guess which of the three inhabitants of the room was having this fantasy, you'd almost definitely be wrong. While it seemed a little out of character for any of the three, you would probably guess Hermione, or maybe Ron, after one two many butterbeers…but you would be wrong. No, Ron and Hermione were engaged in a heated row and it was, in fact, the third occupant of the room having this fantasy. Ginny Weasley. Which is why, you notice, the fantasy stopped before the kiss, as it's quite gross to watch a sibling kiss and even worse to picture such a scene. Now, Ginny was quite fed up with the two other room inhabitant's behavior which led to the thought that she wished they'd just admit their feelings already which led to the thought that they were both too self conscious and downright stubborn to do such a thing and what did she think was going to happen? Therefore the fantasy had been sarcastic, if it were possible for a fantasy to be such a thing.

"YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT ME AT ALL, RONALD WEASLEY!"

Ginny groaned and began to hit her head against the table repeatedly. Neither Ron nor Hermione noticed this though they were on opposite ends of said table. As the argument continued Ginny proceeded to clamp her hands firmly over her ears and try to block it out, but, no such luck. She could _feel_ the vibrations their yells caused. She then curled herself into a ball; eyes shut, ears still being pancaked against the side of her head by her hands, and began hitting her head against her knees. At this point the exasperation-cum-annoyance had turned into plain annoyance which then turned into years of built up rage finally ready to burst out. And burst out it did.

"STOP!" she screeched in the kind of way that makes ones throat hurt just to hear it.

The two turned to look at her. She took a few deep breaths then glared at them, hands on her hips.

"This isn't how this is supposed to go," she said vehemently. "You!" she barked, jabbing a finger in Hermione's direction, causing her to jump. "Admit your undying love for him!"

Naturally this command caused a certain amount of shock.

"No, no, wait," Ginny said, "Not yet, you two aren't close enough. He won't be able to take your face tenderly between his hands afterwards. You!" she now jabbed her finger in Ron's direction. "Walk around this stupid table over to the girl of your dreams so we can get on with this!"

Ron gaped at her.

"_NOW_!" she screeched in that same painful-to-listen-to tone.

Ron jumped and scrambled to comply. It was a good thing they both had Ginny to stare at in complete shock because they were much too embarrassed at this point to look at each other.

"Now," she said calmly. "Hermione, tell him you love him."

Rather then gape, as Ron had, Hermione started to stutter incoherently at this command, growing progressively redder with each passing second.

Ginny sighed and shook her head.

"Why don't we make this easy on ourselves and just skip to the kiss?" she said.

Now they were both very, very shocked, and very, very red.

"That's your queue to kiss her, you dolt!" Ginny said.

More shock. More red. Quite frankly, Ginny was beginning to sicken of the color which was unfortunate due to the fact that it basically encompassed her head.

She let out another sigh, beginning to slowly massage her temples.

"Let's see if I can't make this easier for you," she said. "When two people love each other—"

"_Ginny_," Hermione said, silencing her. "We get the concept, _believe me_, but…you don't understand…we're not…Ron and I aren't…"

"Oh no you don't!" Ginny said. "You're not getting out of it this time! I've worked too hard and suffered too long for you to weasel out of it now! You both are crazy for each other and I'd order you to snog one another senseless if you had any sense in this department to begin with!"

And that's when she whipped out her wand and blasted them both into a broom closet, where, hours later, they finally got the idea, if the moans she was too scared to investigate were any indication.

* * *

**AN: I was bored, again. So, here it is, my second fic. **

**Reviews are fun for your fingers. If that's not a hint I don't know what is. **


End file.
